Revenge is Best Served Sweet
by BigPuppy
Summary: Lisanna was cheating on Natsu. When Natsu found out about it he was outraged. All he could think of was getting revenge on Lisanna. So he asks one of his best friend; Lucy for help. "Lucy, pretend you're dating me."
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is Best Severed Sweet

_A/N:___Hey guys! So I thought I might as well start another NaLu fanfic! 'Cause I am such a fan of NALU! They better end up together. :3 So anyways here's the story. Hope you guys like it! Please don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail.

Line

**Natsu's POV: **

I smelt the familiar scent of Luce even before I saw my blonde haired bubbly and happy friend. I took off after the scent. Having to talk to her about my new and urgent business that I need her help with. She was the only one who could help me now. Running after her I realized that I haven't seen her. Heck! Not even talked to her since I started dating Lisanna. Slowing down, I now questioned myself. We're not as close as we used to be. Will she still help me? Then I thought of course she will! She's Lucy! She helps everyone whether it's a friend, family, a stranger or an enemy. I smiled at myself, already enjoying the thought of talking to Luce.

Line

"Lucy!" I shout out to the blonde in front of me. Stopping she turns around to face me. I stop running and cracks a smile at her which catching my breath. She looks at me completely confused; she looks so cute like that! She raises an eyebrow seeing my smile widen. I start to laugh at her quizzical expression. Seeing me laugh like a madman her face sets to a stern expression.

"If you've come here to make fun of me Natsu, then you're better of teasing someone else. I don't have time for this," She finishes and starts to walk away from me.

Not clearly grasping what just transpired with us. I made to grab her wrist. Stopping her from walking away and making her face me.

Mimicking my most serious face I said, "Luce, I have something to tell you and ask of you." She looked at me square in the eye. As if she could see through me and into my soul. Slowly she nodded saying, "What is it?"

"Let's talk somewhere private." I started leading her towards where I thought was the safest place.

Line

After locking Lucy and I into her apartment, I turned towards her. It was about time I broke it to her.

"I broke up with Lisanna," I said bluntly.

"Umm… OK?" She replied not so sure of herself.

"She cheated on me," There, I finally said it. I turned away from Lucy so she doesn't see my hurtful expression. Suddenly I felt a warm pair of arms embracing me from behind. I turn to face Lucy still in her warm embrace. She really was too kind, shortly after I returned her gesture. Then she pulled away…. And there was this weird feeling inside me as soon as she did…

"I'm sorry to hear that Natsu. You guys were such cute couple…" Her words sent a pang of hurt to my heart. Not from the thought of having lost Lisanna but something else…

Then holding both my hands in hers she said, "If there is anything I can do, just let me know and I will!" Her words sent a smirk to my face. I knew she would help me.

Still having a smirk on my face I tell her, "There is something you can do for me." She looks at me, prompting me to go on.

"Pretend you're dating me as a revenge, to pay back to Lisanna and her backstabbing," I look at her expression to some clue on what her answer might be.

Line


	2. What?

Chapter 2: What!?

_**A/N: **_Hey guys it's me again! I was soooo happy with all the review and following and favourites that this story received! I am so glad that you guys enjoyed it Special thanks to: Saki-chan, Guest, RandomAnonymous, ILoveNaluSoMuch, skelekc, CelestialTitania, DemonXMatxhmaker, moongirl45634, JoiFullbuster, kateye .katnisss and jdlou0610 for reviewing the story! THANK YOU GUYS! I am really really happy that you guys liked it!

**Disclaimer: **I… Do… Not… Own… Fairy Tail… The Despair…

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

I watch Lucy's expression which changed from her blank look to a surprised one to her poker face. CRAP! I got her pissed! Bad move me, "Lucy" and "pissed" in a sentence never ends well. There goes my plan…

"Natsu…" she began, "I already told you if you are here to make fun of someone then choose someone else. I have no time for your stupid pranks!" she spat out. She quickly turned away from me and started to walk away.

NO! NO! NO! Lucy, I wasn't joking! I really need you to do this! She has hurt me too much! I need your help! I kept on repeating these words in my head but it never came out. Well, it wouldn't hurt to try again will it? Making up my mind, I ran after Lucy.

* * *

I grabbed her hand and turned her to face me. She snapped at me "WHAT!?" I cowered in fear, a pissed Lucy was not fun, and definitely not nice. Seeing this, Lucy's eyes filled with hurt, embarrassment and shame.

"Sorry," she whispered.

My ears picked up the sound of loud chatter. A male and a female. The scent of them made me realize who they were than their voices.

Lisanna and her stupid new boyfriend, I thought while a hateful expression came to my face. I absolutely despised them. Seeing my expression change Lucy looked at me quizzically.

Then an idea slowly popped into my head. This was just perfect. I might be taking advantage of Lucy but this could be also be the first step for my revenge. This should be fun…-ish. The idea of taking advantage of Lucy was not fun…

I'll make up for it later! Finally coming to a conclusion I pulled Lucy closer to me. To my surprise she was not one bit confused. Rather she had the look "I'm used to the weird, Natsu, this is not new". I chuckled to myself at her assurance. She really was too cute!

My hand went from her wrist to her waist. At this Lucy gave me a bit of a confused look. I smiled at her. Then I pulled her right to me, so there was only a few centimetres left for our lips to meet. My eyes travelled from her eyes to her rosy lips. They looked so kissable…

Then I slowly lowered my head and whispered "sorry", before I captured her lips in mine. Just when Lisanna and her boyfriend was walking past us…

_**A/N:** _I know it's a short chapter. But I hope you guys like it. Please don't forget to review! :D


End file.
